Flat On The Floor
by sykilik101
Summary: Brendan's not picking up on any of May's hints, so to get him to notice her feelings, she has to do something a little drastic...OneShot Hoennshipping


**I actually got this idea from seein' a picture, but it wasn't a Pokémon pic, so I took the idea, gave it some nurturing and growing, and got this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

**Dedication:** This here is to my best friend, my writing partner, my partner in crime, and the guy who'll be the best man at my wedding, CP! XD Thanks for being an awesome friend and always bein' there for me!

* * *

Flat On The Floor

* * *

"There's nothing to do. I'm BORED!" May groaned childishly, lying spread-eagle on the carpeted floor of Brendan's room.

The boy smiled, amused at May's small tantrum as he sat drawing at his desk. "People who are bored often are usually boring people."

His comment struck a nerve, as May immediately sat upright, legs crossed with a flare of irritation in her eyes. "And people who don't entertain their guests are rude!"

Placing his pencil down, he swiveled his chair around to face her, playful sympathy etched in his face. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs, with a questioning grin to complete the look of a caringly amused best friend - an image that only served to fuel May's scowl. "Since when is it _my_ job to make sure you're not bored? You're the one who asked to hang out today."

"Jerk." May stuck her tongue out at him.

Brendan merely chuckled. "Put that away before I snatch it." With his ruby eyes locked on her tongue, he opened his mouth and snapped his teeth together suggestively, followed with a cheeky grin as he turned back to his drawing.

Though she didn't fear Brendan's gesture, her tongue retreated into her mouth. It was the same response he always gave when she would blow a raspberry at him. It never got old. Nor did the idea ever stop sounding appealing…

"Oh, just be quiet." Standing up, she moved behind his chair. She crossed her arms, resting her elbows on his shoulders as her chin nestled into his spiky white hair. "So what are you drawing today?"

"What does it look like?" She couldn't see his face, but she could clearly hear the humorously arrogant smile in his tone. His playful mock was returned with May roughly pressing her chin into his head. As Brendan laughed away the pain, she glanced down at the sketch. It was incomplete, but she could make out two figures that appeared to be dancing. With each detail Brendan added to the picture, May's mind wandered further and further from the room, her imagination carrying her away.

Eventually, she saw the figures as herself and Brendan. He was donned in a black and white tuxedo, her in a flowing red dress that sparkled in the ballroom light. Some random, nameless song echoed off the walls as the two glided along the dance floor gracefully. The black silhouettes of unidentifiable others were blurry; all she saw was him and his ruby eyes. They twirled and moved with a beauty that captivated the attention of their fellow dancers. The crowd of guests soon changed into an audience as Brendan and May flowed with the music. Yet, the only eyes she felt were his. Her gaze soon rose upward as he elegantly dipped her. Her arms snaked his neck as one of his wrapped around her waist and the other cradled her head. A strong blush rose from the depths of her heart, which she could feel pounding in the back of her throat, as he smiled lovingly at her. As if in slow motion, his face inched closer to hers. She gulped, instinctively wetting her parted lips and closing her eyes. She could taste his breathe as a connection was imminent, hearing him whisper her name.

"_May…"_

"May!"

The brunette quickly snapped out of her reverie, her mind returning to Brendan's room. "Huh?"

"I asked what you thought of the picture."

Unfortunately, her thoughts were still lingering on her daydream, so her response was automatic and without thought. "I'd love to dance with you."

It two took seconds to realize what she'd said, and another for redness to spread over her cheeks. She was SO thankful Brendan couldn't see her face; she didn't feel she could handle that kind of embarrassment.

Brendan chuckled. "And have you stepping all over my feet? No thanks, I'll pass."

The familiar feeling of annoyance surfaced once more, prompting May to jam her chin into his head, harder than the first time. "I'm a good dancer!"

"Ow, ow, okay, stop it!" May's punishment lasted for another ten seconds before she felt he'd had enough. Brendan ran a hand over his temples, massaging them soothingly. "Great, now I've got a headache."

"Serves you right." May chirped indignantly.

Getting to his feet, Brendan moved to his bed, allowing himself to fall on his back, his arms outstretched over his head. He stretched with a groan, then a sigh, gazing at her with one opened eye. "You're a pain in the butt sometimes, you know that?"

"Only to you." She quipped smartly. He replied with an 'oh, whatever' look, before closing his eyes and using his hands to pillow his head. Feeling mischievous, she collapsed on Brendan's stomach, releasing a grunt from him as the pair made an X sign.

"That wasn't very comfortable." Brendan grumbled.

"Well…is this better?" She shifted the position so she was lying on him, her head on his chest as a few strands of her hair tickled his chin. Her arms reached up to encircle his neck, their legs intertwined.

"What am I, a pillow?" Brendan grinned sheepishly to himself.

Contentment coursing through her, May nuzzled her face into his chest and whispered, "You're way more comfortable…"

Her statement was too quiet for him to hear, however, so with the assumption that May didn't answer him, he rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her back affectionately. His gentle action sent shivers down May's spine and through her entire body, her pulse slowly rising. This was the most intimate the two had ever been, and she felt her face grow warm.

"What are you nervous about?"

May's body stiffened. He must've felt her heart beat. "U-um, nothing. Just not used to this…" She kept her face down, hoping to hide her searing face.

"Then how come we're doing this?" With a small heave, he hoisted May off himself, sitting in an upright position, wearing a puzzled expression.

Strike one, as his question jabbed at her heart. She'd been giving him hints ALL day. Had he seriously not noticed any of them? "Well…I liked it."

Brendan grinned meekly, playing with his fingers nervously as his gaze moved to the floor. "Well, let's not get too comfortable with this."

Strike two, but this time, May started feeling irritated rather than sad, and it was building from his constant density toward every hint of affection she showed. He was her best friend, so he SHOULD be able to tell what was on her mind. This thought only nurtured her frustration. However, she kept herself calm. "How come?"

Brendan shot her a strange expression, as though sincerely surprised she would ask such a thing. "Well…that's something only a boyfriend and girlfriend would do, right?" He smirked, as if the answer was obvious. Which it was VERY obvious, but he wasn't getting it.

May took a deep breath for what she was about to say. If he didn't get the hint after this, he would find out the hard way. "Well…I wouldn't mind…being your girlfriend…"

Brendan's eyes widened as, for the first time that day, a blush reddened his face. His mouth hung open, trying to comprehend exactly what May had just said. The two sat in silence, until a small grin tugged at his lips, chuckling lightly. "Weirdo."

And to Brendan's confusion, the room was deathly silent for three seconds.

Strike three.

"BRENDAN, YOU IDIOT!"

The boy literally jumped in shock, startled by May's sudden, angry outburst. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "May, what's-mmph!"

He didn't have a chance to finish his question, as May had taken a firm grip of his shoulders and practically slammed her mouth on his with a great deal of force. So much so, in fact, that the pair was sent careening off the bed, landing flat on the floor. Her lips never left his, as she continued to kiss him with all of the pent up emotion and frustration she'd been holding in all day from trying to make him see how she felt.

When her air supply began to dwindle, May finally parted their lips with one last lingering kiss. Sitting up on Brendan's lap, she panted deeply, regaining her breath. She soon opened her eyes to see Brendan with a face that matched his eyes, staring up at her with a stunned expression as he held a hand over his lips. "May…what was…"

She didn't let him finish. "I like you, Brendan. I LIKE YOU!" She was very aware he'd heard her the first time, but something deep inside her compelled her to say it once more at the top of her lungs.

Brendan's mouth opened and shut in quick succession, unsure of what exactly to say. The endearing look May held in her eyes as she gazed at him made his heart gallop erratically. He gulped, struggling to find his voice. "R-really?"

May nodded wordlessly, leaning down to place another, much softer kiss on him before laying down on him once more in an embrace. "I've been trying to tell you _all_ day, but you didn't get _any_ of my hints."

Her voice seethed with exasperation as she began pointing out all the hints she'd dropped him throughout the day. By the time she reached the cuddling session that had taken place less than five minutes ago, the two had moved to sitting positions next to each other at the foot of the bed, with Brendan absorbing everything she had said.

May had gone silent. She'd admitted her feelings, so the ball was in his court now. She was nervous; why wasn't he saying anything? Was he mad?

"Y'know, I always thought it was cute when you stuck your tongue out."

Hearing the boy's words, May turned to see him smiling gingerly at her. She blinked, before returning the gesture. Slowly, he took his hand and made a fist above her head, gently bopping down on her. It was a cute gesture he loved to do, and he always got the same reaction every time: May closed her eyes with a giggle, sticking her tongue out at him.

Seconds later, her eyes snapped open, a large jolt surging through her body. Her tongue was currently held between Brendan's teeth. He stared into her eyes playfully, giving it a small nibble. With that, he backed away, smirking. "Told you I'd do it one of these days."

May's heart was thumping like a jackhammer, blushing brighter than she ever had before. It took her a full five seconds to recover, and when she did, she smiled with a joyful laugh, throwing herself into his arms. They held each other fondly, feeling extremely content.

Brendan was the first to speak. "So is this the ONLY reason you wanted to hang out so bad today? Just so you could tell me you liked me?"

And an oh so lovely smile graced May's lips. Pushing Brendan so he was lying on his back, she straddled his lap, with her face hovering over his, letting the tips of her tresses tickle his cheeks. Their fingers intertwined, she touched her lips to his, but didn't kiss him right away. Quietly, she muttered only three words to her new boyfriend.

"Maybe, maybe not…"

**xxxxx**

So for my first Hoennshipping fic, I think I did pretty awesome. XD Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review! A GOOD one! XD


End file.
